Mi Verdad
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un amor que surge entre dos almas destinadas a encontrarse, y el miedo de una de ellas a volver a amar. Fanfic conmemorativo del cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo x Lily


**Mi Verdad.**

_Otra vez Diciembre. _

_Alemania._

El aire frío de la ciudad soplaba cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que el termómetro descendiera velozmente. La gente salía a la calle bien abrigada, caminando con rapidez, frotándose las manos e ingiriendo bebidas calientes para ahuyentar al frío, que estaba resultando ser muy crudo, como pocos. Ese invierno sería particularmente helado en Europa, tanto, que se acumulaba escarcha en el pasto de los campos de entrenamiento del equipo Hamburgo, aunque esto no desalentaba a los jugadores profesionales que entrenaban esa mañana. Bien cubiertos con bufandas, guantes, calentadores y sudaderas de manga larga, los futbolistas corrían alrededor del campo para entrar en calor.

Genzo Wakabayashi, portero del equipo Hamburgo, corría a la cabeza de sus compañeros, enfocando sus pensamientos, como siempre, en el entrenamiento de ese día; sin embargo, había algo que le distraía un poco la atención, y era que la bufanda que llevaba al cuello desprendía un ligero aroma femenino que le llevaba recuerdos de la joven que se la puso en la mañana. Sin embargo, estos momentos de desconcentración duraban poco, porque el portero deseaba encauzar todas sus habilidades en el entrenamiento de ese día, el previo al último partido que tendría el Hamburgo en ese año (ya que en invierno, la Bundesliga se toma seis semanas de descanso, a partir de la segunda quincena de diciembre), contra el Werder Bremen, en donde jugaba Franz Schuster, una de las más jóvenes promesas del fútbol alemán, cuyo talento hacía que los expertos en materia de fútbol sóccer lo consideraran como el sucesor del Káiser de Alemania, el mejor futbolista del país, Karl Heinz Schneider.

A media mañana de ese día de diciembre, Genzo vio en las cercanías a un joven rubio vestido con un largo abrigo azul marino, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por lentes oscuros; el portero sonrió con sorna al ver a su más declarado rival "espiando" su entrenamiento, ya que, aunque las preparaciones del equipo Hamburgo no eran a puertas cerradas, no se esperaba que el capitán del Bayern Munich, acudiera a los entrenamientos.

- Hola, Schneider.- saludó Genzo al intruso, durante una pausa.- ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

- ¿Qué hay, Wakabayashi?.- respondió Karl Heinz Schneider, con una media sonrisa.- Nada en especial, sólo vine a visitar a los viejos amigos.

- ¿De verdad sólo viniste a eso?.- Genzo se ajustó la gorra mientras miraba a su rival con burla.- ¿La estrella del Bayern Múnich se toma un tiempo libre para saludar a los "amigos"?

- Por supuesto.- Karl sonrió.- Y también a los rivales. Veo que ya estás listo para enfrentar a Schuster. Siempre he creído que no hay mejor portero que tú en toda Alemania, Wakabayashi… Ni tampoco en Europa. Imagínate lo que lograrías estando en un equipo de mayor nivel.

- ¿Es éste otro de tus intentos de convencerme de que me transfiera al Bayern Múnich, Schneider?.- Genzo captó la intención de inmediato.- Me parece a mí que te he dejado en claro que, por el momento, no pienso abandonar Hamburgo.

- Sí, eso lo sé.- Schneider suspiró, desalentado.- Ya sé perfectamente bien que no vas a aceptar nuestra oferta. Es una lástima, pero ya que quieres hablar de otra cosa… Bonita bufanda. Justamente le vi una igual a Lily en la mañana.

Genzo apretó los labios en una sonrisa forzada, porque no se esperó este "ataque" tan directo; por momentos, a él se le olvidaba que Schneider era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Lily Del Valle (y pretendiente de la mejor amiga de ésta, Elieth Shanks); a esas alturas, no era desconocido para nadie que Wakabayashi mostraba un marcado interés en la joven que había llegado desde México para estudiar medicina en una de las mejores universidades de Alemania, pero eran pocas las personas que se atrevían a mencionar el asunto con el portero.

- Pensé que hablábamos de fútbol y no de bufandas.- contestó Genzo, con fingida indiferencia.- No sabía que estabas tan interesado en la ropa que usa la señorita Del Valle.

- Sólo me interesa cuando eres tú quien usa una de sus prendas.- replicó Karl, esbozando una sonrisa de burla.- ¿Has logrado, al fin, acercarte a ella? Supongo que sí, si conseguiste que Lily te prestara esa bufanda. Siempre he creído que eres un hombre frío, Wakabayashi, pero para mi sorpresa, al parecer hay alguien que podría derretirte.

- Eso, definitivamente, es algo que no te importa.- contestó Genzo, con helada cortesía.

- Lo supongo.- respondió Schneider, sin amilanarse.- Creo que debo enfocarme a hablar sólo de fútbol contigo, ¿no es cierto? Está claro que está de más tratar de mostrar alguna cortesía contigo.

- No es cortesía cuando te inmiscuyes en asuntos que no te atañen.- Wakabayashi miró a Schneider, desafiante.- Es como si yo te preguntara si al fin te decidiste a admitir que lo que sientes por Elieth Shanks es amor.

- _Touché.- _Karl no pudo hacer menos que soltar una carcajada.- Buena manera de contraatacar.

Elieth Shanks era la hija del actual embajador francés en Alemania, amiga de Genzo de la infancia, y que había conocido a Schneider a través de este; ella y Karl peleaban como perro y gato cada vez que se veían, y aunque ambos aseguraban detestarse mutuamente, tanto Wakabayashi como Lily aseguraban que eso era, en realidad, un amor pasional muy mal disimulado. Schneider podría negar este hecho delante de todo el mundo, no así frente a Genzo, quien, tal vez por ser su mayor rival en el campo de juego, parecía conocer al alemán en un sentido que ni él mismo acertaba a comprender. Con respecto a Lily, Karl había encontrado en ella una poderosa aliada y una inesperada amiga, quien constantemente aconsejaba al alemán para que mejorara su relación con Elieth; quizás, era por este motivo por el cual Schneider se atrevía a inmiscuirse en los asuntos amorosos de su rival.

- Supongo que, si no estás dispuesto a hablar de tu vida personal, lo mejor será que deje que continúes preparándote para tu próximo partido. Buena suerte, Wakabayashi, aunque estoy seguro de que no la necesitarás.- añadió el alemán.- No puedo decir lo mismo de tu asunto con Lily, cualquiera que éste sea.

Karl se despidió con un movimiento de mano, y Genzo sólo asintió con la cabeza, reanudando su interrumpida marcha; sin embargo, el japonés no pudo retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos, puesto que por culpa de Schneider, él volvía a pensar en Lily Del Valle y en la bufanda que ella le había colocado alrededor del cuello esa misma mañana. Por casualidad, o quizás a propósito, todas las mañanas Genzo se topaba con Lily en el camino que ella recorría desde su departamento (el cual compartía con Elieth) hasta la universidad; él siempre pretextaba que se la encontraba por casualidad porque el camino que el joven recorría todas las mañanas al salir a correr se cruzaba en un punto con el trayecto que seguía la chica, aunque ésta creía que él se desviaba a propósito para encontrársela. Sea como fuere, esa mañana, al ver a Genzo, Lily había fruncido el ceño al notar que él no llevaba gran cosa para protegerse del frío.

- Me acaloro al correr, no la necesito.- había explicado Wakabayashi, un tanto perplejo.

- Ajá. ¿Y cuando tengas que permanecer quieto frente a tu portería, qué?.- había replicado Lily, elevando sus ojos chocolate al cielo.- Ahí te enfriarás y serás más vulnerable para pescar un resfriado.

- No me enfermo tan fácilmente.- fue lo que Genzo replicó, entonces, pero ella ya estaba quitándose su bufanda.

- Nada de eso. El día está muy frío y no puedes darte el lujo de resfriarte.- había dicho Lily, mientras acomodaba la prenda alrededor del cuello del joven.- No cuando tu último partido está tan cerca. Llévate mi bufanda y luego me la regresas.

- No puedo aceptarla.- había negado el portero.- Porque serás tú la que se resfríe por mi culpa, y eso no puedo permitirlo.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso.- Lily se había ruborizado un poco.- En el hospital siempre hace calor, estando encerrada no me expongo al frío, eres tú el que estará al aire libre.

Ambos se habían mirado a los ojos, en una conexión que fue breve pero tan cierta como que el cielo es azul; Genzo tuvo deseos de invitarla a salir después, en una cita o algo más formal, para agradecer sus atenciones, e incluso tuvo deseos de besarla, pero Lily no tardó en desviar la mirada, marchándose apresuradamente diciendo que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la universidad. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella, realmente? Genzo creía que estaba siendo claro al demostrar que él estaba interesado en algo más, pero aunque Lily no rechazaba sus avances, tampoco los aceptaba por completo.

Así era siempre con Lily, ella daba señales confusas, como si no supiera qué hacer con Genzo: unos días lo ignoraba por completo y se negaba a contestar sus llamadas, pretextando que tenía mucho qué estudiar, y otros días actuaba de lo más dulce y atenta con el portero, dando a entender que ella se sentía tan atraída por él como él lo estaba por ella. Sin embargo, cada vez que Genzo intentaba dar un paso más, Lily salía huyendo sin dar muchas explicaciones. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con esa chica?

Wakabayashi había conocido a la joven Del Valle en México, casi un año antes; Japón había sido invitado a participar en la Copa Azteca, un torneo internacional de reciente creación que reunía a las mejores selecciones juveniles del mundo. Japón fue invitado por haber ganado el más reciente mundial juvenil, así como también asistirían países con gran historia futbolística: Alemania, Brasil, Holanda, Italia, Uruguay, Argentina, entre otros. Por supuesto, México no estaba excluido ya que su selección había ganado la medalla de oro en los últimos Juegos Olímpicos, y merecía ser considerada como una de las mejores, además de que este país era el organizador del evento. Genzo acudió al torneo como el portero titular de Japón, y ahí fue en donde conoció a Lily Del Valle, una chica mexicana de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate, que aspiraba a ser doctora, y que había trabajado como asistente del cuerpo médico del equipo de México. Wakabayashi vio a Lily entre la gradas, durante el partido que disputaron Uruguay y Argentina, y de inmediato se estableció una conexión entre ellos, a pesar de que la muchacha no tenía idea de que estaba hablando con el portero de la Selección de Japón. Rato más tarde, ellos descubrieron que tenían una amiga en común (que no era otra que Elieth), algo que los dos aprovecharían para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Durante el mes y medio que duró la Copa Azteca, Genzo vio a Lily en varias ocasiones, ya sea antes o después de los partidos, y no se podía negar que los dos congeniaban bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes en carácter, pues Lily era una chica alegre y muy dulce, algo que contrastaba con la personalidad más fría y seria de Genzo; sin embargo, bien se dice que los opuestos se atraen, y ellos no eran la excepción que confirma la regla. Que había atracción, eso era indiscutible, ya que hasta los compañeros de Selección de Wakabayashi no pudieron evitar hacer comentarios oportunos acerca de la "novia" que Genzo se había encontrado en América; incluso, durante alguna escapada que el portero se dio para pasear por el Centro Histórico de la Ciudad de México con Lily, ellos se habían besado, confundidos entre cientos de turistas que pasaban a su lado, algo de lo que ninguno de los dos habló al despedirse.

Aun así, al marcharse de México, tras concluir el torneo, el joven había prometido mantener contacto con la chica a través de mensajes de correo electrónico, aunque no esperaba llegar más lejos porque no creía en los amores a distancia; por mucho que Lily le gustara, Genzo sabía que era poco probable que ellos llegaran a algo estable si no se veían a diario, y le parecía algo tonto e infantil el asunto de los "noviazgos cibernéticos", por lo que él, de inicio, no tenía intenciones de llevar más allá su amistad; sin embargo, seis meses después, Lily le notificó a Genzo que se iría a estudiar medicina a Alemania, y que para tal motivo viviría con Elieth en el departamento de ésta. Sorprendido de la alegría que le causó saber esta noticia, Genzo se dio cuenta de que deseaba volver a ver a Lily y comprobar si la atracción que sintió al conocerla podría llevarlo a algo más, prometiendo hacer todo lo posible para entablar una relación más profunda con la chica, aunque, para su decepción, Lily no parecía estar muy dispuesta a querer hacer lo mismo.

"Y no es porque ella no sienta lo mismo por mí", se dijo Genzo, mientras se enfrentaba al aire invernal, protegido por su gorra y la bufanda azul marino. "Porque estoy seguro de que Lily también comparte esta atracción; más bien, me parece que ella no desea admitirlo".

Desgraciadamente, Wakabayashi no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Aunque Lily Del Valle prácticamente se había enamorado a primera vista de Genzo, desde aquélla vez que él la había abordado en el medio tiempo de un partido entre Argentina y Uruguay, ella se sentía perturbada por los sentimientos que el joven despertaba en su corazón, porque tenía miedo de admitir que era amor. Hacía apenas tres años que la chica había perdido a su primer novio en un accidente de tránsito (el cual, curiosamente, era primo de Elieth), y Lily no se sentía preparada para amar otra vez. Ella se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de lo inverosímil e imposible que le pareció en un inicio, después de un tiempo de duelo se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para seguir adelante y continuar con su vida, pero siempre creyó que su corazón había muerto junto con su novio. Sin embargo, Genzo Wakabayashi había llegado a su vida sin pretenderlo ni desearlo, y se fue metiendo tan paulatinamente en sus pensamientos que a Lily le costaba trabajo seguir fingiendo que no notaba que su corazón seguía estando vivo, tanto, que había vuelto a enamorarse otra vez. Dentro de su interior se libraba una batalla de emociones en las que casi siempre ganaba la cobardía, pues por una parte, Lily ansiaba que Genzo se fijara en ella pero por otra, la joven temía que esto en verdad sucediera. ¿Y si a él también lo perdía, tal y como había pasado con Elliot? No que Genzo fuera a morirse tan de repente, sin previo aviso y de forma trágica, pero sí que terminara alejándose debido a su fama y a sus sueños de ser el mejor portero del mundo, tan diferentes a los suyos propios de estudiar medicina. Entonces, Lily se hacía la promesa de ver al portero lo menos posible, sumiéndose en sus estudios con mucho fervor, pero entonces el destino le metía a Genzo en el camino (todas las mañanas, de hecho), y él le ponía el mundo de cabeza, con su seguridad en sí mismo, su tenacidad y su valor, y ella ansiaba con toda su alma el poder formar parte de su vida.

Incluso Lily había permitido que Genzo la llamara "Yuri", el equivalente de su nombre en japonés, porque, según lo que él pretextaba, le resultaba más fácil pronunciarlo que su nombre real, ya que es conocido que los japoneses no son muy buenos articulando palabras con la letra L. Schneider no dejó de burlarse de este hecho, porque era obvio que su rival deportivo lo usaba sólo como excusa para poder dirigirse a Lily de una manera más cariñosa e informal.

Elieth fue una de las primeras personas que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que florecían entre sus dos mejores amigos, y emocionada ante este suceso, lo primero que la chica hizo fue averiguar qué era lo que sentía Genzo por Lily; Elieth conocía muy bien al portero, lo suficiente para saber que él no se andaba nunca con rodeos cuando algo le interesaba, así que lo afrontó sin darle vueltas al asunto, y el muchacho, sin miramientos, le confesó que estaba muy interesado en Lily, para enorme sorpresa de Elieth.

- Ella me gustó desde el primer momento en el que la vi.- dijo Wakabayashi, seguro.- Quiero conocerla mejor e intentar ver a dónde llegamos.

- ¿Y por qué eso no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en México?.- preguntó Elieth, sorprendida.- Desde entonces habría podido ayudarte para tratar de llegar a Lily.

- Porque en aquél entonces no sabía si la volvería a ver.- respondió el portero.- Pensé que no valdría la pena mantener una relación con una chica que no sólo vive en otro país, sino también en otro continente, ya sabes que no soy partidario de las relaciones que no llegan a nada, pero cuando supe que Lily viviría en Alemania, me dije que era momento de ir más allá.

- Porque cuando quieres algo, lo consigues.- admitió Elieth, con una sonrisa.- ¿No es así?

- Ya me conoces.- replicó Wakabayashi, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aun así, en esta ocasión te va a costar trabajo.- comentó Elieth, suspirando con cierta tristeza.- No creo que ella te lo haya dicho, pero no hace mucho que Lily perdió a su primer novio en un accidente.

Escueta, pero concisa, Elieth hizo a Genzo un resumen de lo sucedido con Elliot: él conoció a Lily a través de ella, ambos se enamoraron y eran felices viviendo el primer amor, hasta el trágico día en el que Elliot murió en un accidente de tráfico, ocurrido cuando él montaba su motocicleta. Lily había sufrido mucho, como es de esperarse, pero había logrado sobreponerse a su dolor y seguir adelante; incluso, el entrar a formar parte del cuerpo médico de la Selección Mexicana fue un favor especial que había conseguido el Dr. Del Valle para distraer la mente de su hija, y el que ella se fuese a Alemania a estudiar fue un consejo bien intencionado de _Monsieur _Shanks, el padre de Elieth, para que Lily conociera nuevos rumbos y se aliviase por completo de su dolor y, si bien ella parecía estar saliendo de su depresión, era obvio que no estaba lista para amar otra vez. Wakabayashi lamentó la pérdida del primo de Elieth, con quien llegó a hablar alguna vez (hacía muchísimo tiempo, en Japón, antes de que ambos conocieran a Lily o supieran siquiera de su existencia), pero dijo que el pasado debía permanecer atrás, y que quedarse estancado en él no ayudaría a Lily en nada.

- No puede pasarse toda la vida llorando por alguien que ya no está, y que no volverá nunca más.- dijo Genzo, cruzándose de brazos.- No cuando hay alguien más que desea estar a su lado. El pasado, por muy doloroso que sea, debe quedar atrás para poder ver hacia el futuro, ya que de lo contrario nunca se sabrá que cosas mejores están esperando en el camino.

- ¿Quieres decir que serás mejor que Elliot, para Lily?.- preguntó Elieth, enarcando las cejas.

- Quiero decir que yo quiero estar con ella y que sé que ella quiere estar conmigo, y que no puedo dejar que el recuerdo de alguien que ya no está me lo impida.- replicó Genzo, en voz baja.

"Porque definitivamente _deseo_ estar con Lily…".

Elieth había sonreído, diciéndole a su amigo que deseaba que él se saliera con la suya, pues le gustaba que hubiese alguien que deseara pelear por Lily; lo que la joven no sabía era que la futura doctora deseaba luchar también para romper sus miedos, porque lo que sentía por Genzo era mucho más fuerte que el sentimiento que había experimentado alguna vez por Elliot.

En esa fría mañana del 7 de diciembre, fecha en la que Genzo cumplía años, Lily estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual; ella se había esforzado mucho en el regalo de cumpleaños que le daría, pero no sabía si estaba propasándose con aquello que iba a regalarle al portero. Karl le había hecho mucha burla cuando descubrió para qué había comprado Lily estambre y agujas de tejer, al verla haciendo una bufanda verde y negro, los colores del uniforme que usaba Wakabayashi.

- ¿Para quién tejes esa bufanda, si no es indiscreción?.- preguntó Karl, cuando encontró a Lily tejiendo en un banco del bien cuidado jardín del edificio de departamentos en el que ella vivía, acompañada por Elieth.

- Para Genzo.- respondió ella, sin despegar la mirada de su labor.

- ¿Qué Genzo? ¿Genzo Wakabayashi?.- Schneider enarcó mucho las cejas.

- ¿Pues qué otro Genzo conozco?.- a Lily comenzaba a irritarle el tono con el que hablaba su amigo.- Claro que es para él. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- ¿Piensas regalarle una bufanda?.- preguntó el futbolista alemán, enarcando las cejas.- ¿Estás segura? Muy bien por ti.

- ¿Por qué?.- Lily se sorprendió, dejando de lado su labor por un momento.

- Porque me parece a mí que regalar una prenda de ropa es algo más propio de novios que de amigos.- respondió el alemán, sin burla.- Sobre todo, si la vas a hacer tú misma; me parece una excelente manera de aceptar tus sentimientos.

Lily titubeó. ¿De verdad estaba equivocándose con el obsequio? A ella se le había ocurrido que sería un buen regalo, dado que Genzo le había dicho que él casi no tenía bufandas, lo que lo exponía al crudo aire invernal. Lily, tras dejarle un día una de sus bufandas, había creído que tejerle una al portero, usando los colores de su equipo, sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños, así como una manera de comprometerlo a usarla, ya que había sido hecha especialmente para él (y no pondría el pretexto de que "no podía usarla por no ser del uniforme"). Sin embargo, la chica tenía que admitir que su amigo tenía razón: obsequiar una prenda tejida por uno mismo no es algo que se regale a aquél a quien se empeña en considerar como un simple "amigo".

- ¡Oh, no le hagas caso!.- protestó Elieth, mirando a Karl con enojo.- Tú puedes regalarle lo que quieras y él no protestará. Segura estoy que a Genzo le encantará la bufanda.

- La hice porque nunca lleva una a los entrenamientos, y este invierno va a ser muy frío.- comentó Lily, mirando la prenda casi terminada.- Pero quizás Karl tiene razón y esto es demasiado para un regalo de parte de una amiga…

- ¿Ves lo que haces?.- Elieth se volteó para encarar a Karl.- La has hecho dudar, ahora que ya se había decidido a dar un paso más para acercarse a Genzo.

- Le he hecho darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, ella quiere ser _algo más_ para Wakabayashi.- replicó Karl, firme.- Es claro para todos que entre ellos hay algo fuerte, él lo sabe, y tú y yo también lo sabemos, Lily es la única que se niega a aceptar la realidad, pero en algún momento debe hacerlo, porque no le hace ningún bien negar sus sentimientos por Wakabayashi, sólo está perdiendo el tiempo.

Aunque Elieth había respondido con una acalorada defensa a favor de su amiga, Lily sabía que ella lo hacía sólo por contrariar al alemán y no porque realmente estuviera en contra de sus palabras, ya que Elieth pensaba más o menos lo mismo que Karl con respecto a la no-relación entre Genzo y Lily. A pesar de todo, la chica decidió terminar la bufanda y envolverla para regalo, porque de todos modos no tenía otra cosa para regalarle a Genzo, y porque, al final de cuentas, esa prenda la había tejido pensando en él. Además, ésa sería una manera en la que ella podría estar siempre cerca de Genzo y darle calor, pues Lily había puesto todo su corazón y había volcado sus sentimientos no expresados en esa simple y sencilla bufanda, esos sentimientos que le decían a Lily que ella estaba loca por ese hombre tan audaz, tan temerario, tan seguro de sí mismo y tan tenaz.

La noche del 7 de diciembre habría una fiesta para Genzo, preparada por Elieth; originalmente el asunto iba a ser una "sorpresa", pero Wakabayashi conocía de sobra a su amiga y ya sabía que ella estaba preparando algo en su honor. Así pues, Elieth, desencantada, había decidido anunciar a todos los invitados que los esperaba en su apartamento para festejar a Genzo, lo que casi le había causado a Lily un ataque de ansiedad.

- Podrías haber hecho la fiesta en cualquier otro lado.- reclamó Lily, mientras paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, en la sala del departamento.- ¿Por qué precisamente aquí?

- Porque no puedo hacerla en el hogar de él, y no esperarás que la haga en la vivienda de Karl.- respondió Elieth, mientras se encargaba de los últimos preparativos.- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¡Ah! Adivino: Esperabas ir a la fiesta un rato, digamos media hora, para entregar tu regalo, felicitar al festejado y después salir huyendo, ¿cierto? Pero siendo la fiesta aquí, eso no va a ser posible.

- Te odio.- Lily le lanzó a su mejor amiga una mirada de enojo, y Elieth supo que había dado en el clavo.

- Mejor te buscas algo qué ponerte, no querrás verte fachosa delante de tu querido portero.- dijo la joven rubia de ojos grises, riendo por lo bajo.

Pero Lily ya desaparecía por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, farfullando en español.

Genzo no estaba muy seguro de que acudir a la fiesta que organizaba Elieth fuese buena idea; él no era precisamente adicto a las reuniones, y si no fuera porque una de sus más cercanas amigas se la estaba preparando, él sin duda no habría asistido, pero apreciaba demasiado a Elieth como para causarle ese disgusto, y valoraba, sobre todo, la buena intención. Así pues, Wakabayashi llegó muy puntual al departamento de Elieth y Lily, a la hora acordada, y se sorprendió de ver que, de cualquier forma, la primera se había salido con la suya y consiguió que sus amigos hicieran el teatro de gritarle "¡Sorpresa!" cuando él entró al lugar, el cual se encontraba completamente a oscuras.

- Estaba segura de que no esperabas eso.- le dijo Elieth, sonriendo.- Como ya sabías que te íbamos a festejar, lo que menos aguardabas era que actuáramos como si esto fuera una fiesta sorpresa, de manera que al final sí acabamos sorprendiéndote.

- Para ya con tu trabalenguas.- pidió Lily, llevando un cuenco con aderezo en las manos.- Y mejor ayúdame a atender a los invitados.

- Ah, no, de eso me encargo yo.- Eli, sin dejar de sonreír, empujó a su amiga hacia Genzo y le quitó el tazón.- Tú encárgate de atender bien al festejado.

- Pero yo… .- comenzó a protestar Lily; sin embargo, Elieth ya se había marchado en dirección al comedor, en donde Schneider se acercaba muy sospechosamente al pastel.

Lily y Genzo pasaron unos incómodos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decirse, tras lo cual ella se apresuró a felicitarlo de manera torpe y atropellada, haciendo el intento de darle un abrazo rápido; él, por supuesto, tomó la oportunidad al vuelo y abrazó a la chica con fuerza, haciendo que ella se estremeciera hasta lo más profundo. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno parecía tener ganas de soltar al otro, pero entonces llegó Hermann Kaltz (el eterno compañero de equipo de Wakabayashi) a interrumpirlos y la pareja tuvo qué separarse. A partir de ese momento, Genzo no tuvo oportunidad de estar con Lily a solas, otra vez, porque ella se la pasó esquivándolo durante el resto de la fiesta; esto era precisamente lo que a él más le frustraba, que Lily actuara en ocasiones como si él fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo, para que cinco minutos después saliera huyendo. Esa noche sería diferente, sin embargo, porque Genzo se lo había jurado a sí mismo, que Lily no se le volvería a escapar.

La fiesta fue muchísimo mejor de lo que Wakabayashi había esperado, pues Elieth había sabido organizarla a su gusto, invitando sólo a aquéllas personas que podían darse el lujo de considerarse amigas del portero, y usando hábilmente las influencias de _Monsieur _Shanks para evitar que se colara algún _paparazzi. _Después de la tradicional partida del pastel y del "_Happy Birthday" _(aunque Lily y Elieth cantaron una variación en español que ellas llamaron "_Las Mañanitas"_), dos tradiciones cumpleañeras que eran netamente occidentales pero que Genzo disfrutaba por ser novedosas, muchos de los invitados se decantaron por las virtudes del licor y aprovecharon que éste era gratis e hicieron los honores al bar de la anfitriona. Wakabayashi vio a Schneider, algo ya subido de copas, tonteando con Elieth, quien no se resistía al "acoso", y el portero prefirió dejarlos a solas, sabiendo de antemano que esos dos iban a acabar en la cama. Genzo pensó entonces que ése era un buen momento para ir a hablar con Lily, y se preguntó en dónde podría encontrarla, en su propio departamento. De entrada, el joven descartó que la chica se hubiese ido a dormir o a su habitación a aislarse, porque sabía bien que ella no se marcharía sin despedirse de él; sin embargo, Genzo tenía conocimiento del hecho de que Lily no es muy fan de las grandes multitudes, y se preguntó en qué otro sitio podría estarse escondiendo. Él recordó la amplia azotea del edificio, en donde había algunos jardines bien cuidados y una terraza, que a esas horas debía encontrarse sola, y sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia la escalerilla que conducía a ese lugar.

No se equivocó: en cuanto puso un pie en la azotea, él percibió, a la lejanía, el destello de una cabellera castaño oscuro, que era suavemente agitada por el viento. Al acercarse, Genzo vio que Lily sostenía un paquete en las manos, pero su atención estaba totalmente centrada en la ciudad que brillaba bajo sus pies.

- ¿Interrumpo?.- preguntó Genzo, suavemente.

- No, para nada.- Lily se sobresaltó ligeramente.- ¿Ya terminó la fiesta?

- Digamos que pasó a la siguiente fase.- respondió él, sonriendo.- Desapareciste sin avisar.

- Sí, bueno, eh, la importante no soy yo sino tú.- replicó ella, riéndose.- No lo sé, fue divertido ver a Karl y a Eli pelear, pero cuando el alcohol los hizo pasar a la etapa de atracción sexual desenfrenada, la cosa perdió su encanto.

- Así que no fui el único que lo notó.- Genzo rió con ella.- Ese par debería admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque me caen mejor cuando pelean.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Lily se atragantó. "Y no son los únicos que deberían admitir lo que sienten", pensó.- Eh, hablando de eso… Bueno, yo… Tengo un regalo para ti pero… No sé si debería dártelo…

- ¿Por qué no?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas.- ¿Qué es? ¿La colección de calcetines sucios de Kaltz?

- ¡No, por favor!.- Lily rió a carcajadas, olvidando su bochorno.- No, no, es algo… Más personal… Tan personal que estoy dudando en dártelo, porque Karl me dijo que esta clase de obsequios sólo se los haces a aquéllos que son para ti algo más que amigos, y me hizo dudar…

- ¿No somos más que amigos?.- aventuró Genzo, decidido.

- No lo sé.- admitió Lily, mordiéndose el labio, empujando el paquete hacia Genzo.- No hablemos de eso, mejor toma tu regalo, espero que te guste.

El joven, suspirando, tomó el obsequio, el cual estaba envuelto en papel verde y decorado con un listón plateado. El portero no sabía qué esperar, por lo que sonrió al ver que se trataba de una bufanda de color verde con negro, con las letras "G.W." bordadas en un extremo.

- ¿La tejiste tú?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Sí.- musitó Lily.- Eh, como dices que no tienes de éstas, y el invierno está en su apogeo, pues…

- Sí, entiendo.- Wakabayashi sacó la prenda de la caja y se la dio a Lily.- Me gusta en verdad. ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponérmela, como hiciste el otro día?

- Claro.- Lily se ruborizó al colocar la bufanda alrededor del cuello del portero, al que tenía lo suficientemente cerca para aspirar el aroma de la colonia que él se había puesto esa noche.

- ¿Por qué Schneider te dijo que éste es un regalo poco apropiado para un amigo?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, mientras ella actuaba.

- Porque dice que regalar prendas de ropa a una persona, y más si las haces tú mismo, es algo muy personal e íntimo.- explicó Lily, clavando sus ojos en la bufanda.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?.- insistió él, en voz baja.

- Tal vez tenga razón, no lo sé.- murmuró ella, sin levantar la vista.- Creo que es mucho preocuparse por algo que tal vez no tenga importancia…

- No la tendría si tú sólo me ves como un amigo.- comentó Genzo, acercándose a ella.- De lo contrario, claro que tendría mucha importancia…

Lily alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Genzo muy cerca de los suyos; era claro a dónde se dirigía el asunto, pero ella aún no estaba lista, no del todo, así que desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi decidió que el tema ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos y se atrevió a dar un paso más.

- Yuri, tú sabes bien que siempre ha habido atracción entre nosotros.- él la obligó a mirarlo, alzando su barbilla con una mano.- Desde que nos conocimos he sentido por ti algo que me lleva a querer tenerte cerca de mí, y estoy seguro de que tú sientes lo mismo. ¿Por qué te resistes tanto a dejar el pasado atrás?

- No me resisto a dejar el pasado atrás.- balbuceó Lily, ruborizándose.- Es sólo que yo…

- Elieth me contó lo de tu ex novio.- la interrumpió Genzo.- Sé que él murió hace algunos años, y que por eso temes dejar que alguien más se acerque a ti. Sé que esto debió dolerte mucho, pero no es motivo para que te enclaustres en el pasado y te niegues a seguir adelante, sobre todo… Porque yo quiero estar contigo y cuidar de ti… Porque te amo.

- ¡Genzo!.- jadeó Lily, impresionada y acalorada.- ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

- Tan cierto como que amo el fútbol.- murmuró él, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Yo… .- Lily suspiró largamente.- ¡Oh, Genzo! Mentiría si te dijera que no siento lo mismo por ti, porque estoy loca de amor por tu culpa, pero… no quisiera perderte... temo que tú también te vayas algún día…

- Eso es algo que ni tú puedes adivinar, ni yo puedo asegurar.- replicó él, abrazándola.- Puedo prometerte que haré hasta lo imposible por estar contigo, pero por más control que tenga yo sobre mi vida, siempre habrá algo que se me escape, porque eso dependerá de mi destino y es inevitable; aun así, ése no es motivo para negarte a aceptarme, porque no puedes permitir que el miedo te impida seguir adelante con tu vida.

Lily cerró los ojos cuando Genzo la besó, y dejó que el calor de sus brazos la envolviera por completo; ella se estremeció cuando él la abrazó con más fuerza, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro del joven. El viento arreció, pero ninguno de los dos lo sentía ya, ocupados como estaban en conectar sus labios a la par de sus emociones. Tras un buen rato de besarse, Lily se separó un poco, pero permitió que Genzo la siguiera abrazando.

- Date una oportunidad para ser feliz.- murmuró él, a su oído.- Danos a los dos la oportunidad de estar juntos. Deja ir el pasado, que yo quiero ser tu futuro. Nunca sabrás que sucederá si no estás dispuesta a intentarlo.

- Lo sé.- aceptó Lily, acariciando la bufanda que ella misma había tejido.- De verdad quiero intentarlo… Yo también te amo…

Genzo la estrechó contra su pecho y volvió a besarla; Lily cerró los ojos y dejó que él se llevara todos sus miedos con caricias y besos. Esa noche, él se llevaba también el regalo de su corazón, y días más tarde se llevaría el de su virginidad, porque ella al fin había decidido que era momento de dejar atrás el pasado, ya que el hombre que deseaba amarla complementaba su vida de tal modo que la chica ansiaba permanecer a su lado a cualquier costo.

_No hay nada qué pensar, no hay nada qué dudar, tú eres mi verdad… Tú y nadie más…_

_Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo._

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Lily Del Valle pertenece a Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Elieth Shanks pertenece a Elieth Schneider.

- La Copa Azteca no existe, es algo que inventé para mi propio universo.

- Originalmente, este fanfic estaba inspirado en la canción "_Cualquier Extremo"_ del grupo mexicano Onda Vaselina/OV7, pero después de pensarlo un poco, me dije: "¿Qué rayos? Hace mucho que OV7 cayó de mi gracia, ¿por qué voy a usar una de sus canciones ñoñas para mi fanfic?", así que decidí incluso cambiarle el título a la historia. Igual, la canción me sigue gustando por su letra, y creo que de cualquier manera le queda a este pedazo de fanfic cursi y sentimentaloide.

- Bueno, no podía faltar la tortura de cada año para el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, jajaja. Cada 7 de diciembre me acuerdo de por qué ya no quería seguir escribiendo estos fanfics, y es que tras 10 años y 10 historias de cumpleaños, además de 120 fanfics regulares, ya me cuesta trabajo encontrar un tema para un fanfic especial… Pero bueno, este año decidí echar mano de la historia OFICIAL de Genzo y Lily, es decir, no la que ha aparecido en fanfics sino la que tiene mi personaje como algo establecido, la que guía el universo de _Captain Tsubasa _que manejamos Elieth Schneider y yo: Oficialmente, Genzo conoce a Lily en México, durante ese torneo que inventé, la Copa Azteca, y después se la reencuentra en Alemania, cuando ella se va para allá a estudiar medicina; Lily pierde a su primer novio en un accidente, Elliot, quien es primo de Elieth, y él sí conoció a Genzo muchos años antes de que ambos supieran de la existencia de Lily, y por último, Elieth y Genzo son amigos desde niños, y ella lleva una relación de amor-odio con Schneider. Realmente, me gustaría escribir algún día esta historia oficial de nuestro universo CT, pero dudo mucho que lo haga porque ya aprendí que no debo hacer fanfics largos e interminables (cof, cof, "_Leyendas de Luz y Sombra"_, cof, cof). De cualquier modo, me agradó desarrollarla un poco en este fanfic.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo, mi eterno amor platónico.


End file.
